


Flowers for occasions

by TheGearinator



Series: Korrasami week 2015 [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/F, FLOWERS!!!, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGearinator/pseuds/TheGearinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>korra's got a dream to one day own a shop that sells flowers for all occasions, she follows her dream, and where does it lead her?</p><p>Also this is for Korrasami week day 1 - Flowers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers for occasions

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick heads up, I absolutely love writing. Because of that my beta pointed out to me, I've wrote a fuck ton of backstory, so ya know, bear with it please XD There is deffinetly Korrasami in this! I swear!

**January 170 AG**

 

“Be safe sweetie! Don’t do anything dangerous and write to us when you can! Make sure you always pack for the worst, always take water with you, don’t go anywhe-” Senna’s worried ramblings were cut off when Korra wrapped her arms around her and squeezed her tight. 

 

“I’m going to be OK mum, this is just research, I’m going to be fine. It’s not like I’m rushing off to challenge the fire lord to an agni kai or anything. I’m going to be fine mum, I promise.” Korra smiles into her mother’s shoulder and looks over to her father, who, despite saying he wouldn’t, is tearing up at seeing his little girl go off to take on the world.

 

“You just make sure you can always write to us OK Korra. Please don’t make us, or more specifically, your mother, worry any more than we, errrr, she is already.” Korra laughs at this and releases her grip on Senna to move around and do the same to Tonraq.

 

“Whatever you say dad, I can see those tears in your eyes.” Tonraq breaks down as his daughter hugs him, he throws his arms around her and squeezes her to his chest, the unshed tears in his eyes fall as he gently rocks himself and Korra back and forth.

 

Minutes later when Tonraq’s stopped crying, he releases Korra and takes a step to the side to stand next to his wife, wrapping his arms around Senna’s waist. He looks at Korra with a small smile on his face, “We love you Korra, please don’t do anything stupid, or Korra-like. We do want to see you come back one day.” 

 

Korra smiles and nods her head vigorously, deciding to let the ‘Korra-like’ comment slide. Korra picks up her bag and whistles for Naga, her pet snow wolf, to come. Naga’s ears perk up at the sound and she stands and bounds over to Korra. She jumps up and into Korra’s arms. Korra has to take a couple steps back and Tonraq puts his arm out to stop his daughter from tripping over. Naga licks Korra’s face as her fluffy tail wags furiously between her legs.

 

“Yes! Yes! Girl, it’s time to go. We’re going on a trip now, just the two of us.” Korra puts on a baby voice, “How’s that sound Naga, how’s that sound, yes?” She puts Naga down, who then jumps around in front of her and barks happily every so often. “Good girl, Naga! How about we… Sit!” Naga instantly stops jumping, and looks at Korra for a split second before dropping her butt to the ground, causing her wagging tail to thump against the snow. “Good girl! Here’s a treat for ya!” Korra says as she removes a fish from Naga’s bag, “Catch!” Korra throws the fish in the air and Naga jumps up and catches it perfectly before landing and looking at her master again, “Good girl! go on, it’s yours!” With that, Naga wolfs down the fish in under a minute.

 

The ferry that they’re all standing next to blows it’s horn to signify it’s about to leave. Korra turns back to her parents and hugs them both once again to say good bye. She turns on her heels and clicks her tongue for Naga to follow, in which she does. Korra and Naga then walk across the gangway to the ferry. They walk right the way around to the stem of the ship where she stands with Naga at her heels. She looks to her parents, waves massive good bye as the ship leaves the port. 

 

“And this is where it begins, you ready girl?” Korra says as she looks down at Naga, gently stroking her head. Korra looks back out the sea in front of them and smiles as she looks to the future.

 

**March 170 AG**

 

The Ferry’s horn blows as they’re nearing the port. Korra’s still in her room sound a sleep, despite the deafening sound of the horn. Naga however isn’t a deep sleeper and she bolts upright alert and ready to protect her master from whatever woke her, growling at the door for a good five minutes before she decides she’s more hungry than protective. Naga pads over to Korra’s bed and licks her hand. Of course, Korra doesn't wake at this. Naga tries a few more attempts before she gives up on that approach. Instead she gently slides her mouth around Korra’s hand, once she has Korra’s hand in her mouth, Naga bites down gently and that does the trick as Korra bolts upright, shouting a little in pain as she clutches the hand that she just pulled out of Naga’s mouth.

 

Korra looks down at Naga to see her with her tongue lolling out one side of her mouth and an expectant gaze in her eyes. “There are easier, and not to mention, less painful ways to wake me girl,” she says as she throws her legs over to the side of the bed. Korra walks over to the en suite bathroom and splashes some cold water on her face. Looking at her hand, she runs some water over it to wash Naga’s slobber off it. As she leaves the room, she finds Naga sitting at the base of the bed looking right at Korra, whimpering, and occasionally pawing at the bag she’s learned contains her food. 

 

Korra’s confused at this, normally Naga waits for breakfast. _Just what time is it? OH FUCK!_ It’s eleven in the morning, the ferry is supposed to dock now. Sprinting over to her bag, Korra throws on the slightly crumpled clothes she was wearing yesterday and picks up her bags that she had the common sense to pack yesterday, and clicks her tongue for Naga. They both sprint as fast as they can to the upper decks, the whole time Korra’s chanting Please don’t leave now, please don’t leave now. As they make it to the open decks, she sees the attendant wishing the last passenger goodbye as they walk down the gangway, Korra and Naga sprint over to them and just as they’re about to reach to them, the attendant goes to pull up the gangway. “WAIT!!! I’m still here! Please wait!”

 

Hearing the cries from behind him, the attendant turns in time to see a dark skinned girl being chased by a wolf, he shrieks in surprise and pushes the gangway back down, just in time for Korra and Naga to go sprinting past down it. Korra yells her thanks and Naga barks in a manner that looks like a ‘thanks’ as well.

 

As they set foot on dry land, Korra drops her bags and hunches over with her hand on her knees, panting for breath and Naga paces around to the front of Korra and sits on her haunches and licks Korra’s forehead. “Thanks girl, you might have just got us off that boat. Did you see the look of terror on that guys’ face! Priceless!” At that, Korra stands up having caught her breath and looks around the dock. She picks up her bags and heads to a food stall with the intention of buying some nice cooked meat for Naga as a treat. As she approaches, her own stomach goes into an overdrive and releases a series of loud growls. Loud enough for people walking with her to look at her with curious glances and sideways stares. 

 

She makes it to the stall with her stomach trying to digest itself and orders three of the biggest things she can, which turn out to be fox antelope steaks with bread. She precariously carries them over to the edge of the docks where she drops her bags and sits down with her feet dangling off the edge. Korra paces one of the meals on the floor for Naga, who instantly attacks with enthusiasm. Korra laughs before turning back to her meals and tucking in. 

 

Korra rents a small place in the middle of the town, and finds a job with the local florist, in which she tends to the flowers, oversee sales, and more or less just helps out. Korra learns a lot about the flowers as she starts working.here they came from, how they grow, and the best ways to care of them. At the end her two month stint in the town, Korra tells the owner her plans and asks if they’d be willing to supply her. They say that it’s a really nice goal and that they’d be more than happy to help Korra on her path forward in the world, even if they are going to miss her when she goes. Korra gets their address and phone number before packing away her savings and belongings. She retrieves her deposits as she returns her room key. She then grabs all her gear and heads for the airship landing zone. 

 

“That was a success, wouldn’t you say, Naga! It’s a shame to leave this place but I can’t see the rest if I just stay here. Did you like it here, girl?” Korra’s looking down at Naga as she lays on her belly with legs outstretched and tail wagging. Naga answers by craning her neck up to Korra and licking her palm. With a bark, she turns her head back to the bone she was chewing on before her master’s question interrupted her. “That’s a good girl,” Korra ruffles the hair on top of Naga’s head before standing up and looking at the approaching airship “Well, one location down, five more to go. I can’t wait! This is so exciting!” Naga barks at this, with accent. When the airship lands, Korra and Naga board and settle in for the trip to Ba Sing Se. 

 

**January 172 AG**

 

“It’s been two long years hasn’t it, girl?” Korra reaches down and ruffle Naga’s fur to which Naga barks happily and wags her tail, “Two years and I’m finally at my last place.” Korra walks with Naga at her heels to the run down shop, where she’s supposed to be meeting the owner. As she approaches, she sees a frail old man standing by the entrance. She quickens her pace because he looks like he could keel over any minute now.

 

“Sir, I’m sorry for keeping you waiting. I’m not late, am I?” Korra says as she comes up to the old man. He turns to face her and his old tired eyes drift down to Naga. He looks back up to Korra and shakes his head. He holds out his hand, gesturing for Korra to follow him into the store. 

 

As he walks to the door and opens it, he says in a gruff voice that suggests he’s seen better days, “Oh no, you’re not late, I’m early. It’s a force of habit, there’s no need to worry.” He opens the door and leads them both in, “Am I right in saying that that is a snow wolf you’ve got?”

 

“Yes it is, sir. Naga’s been with me for years. She’s the best friend I never had. She’s family, ya know?” Korra says while gazing down at Naga, who’s returning her master’s gaze with a wagging tail.

 

“Ahh yes, I know, the type of companionship only animals can offer. I’m quite familiar with it. Anyway, this is the store, I’m sorry it’s in such poor condition but I’ve not had to use it in such a long time.”

 

“Nahhh it’s fine, I’ve got a lot of free time now, I’ll be able to clean this up and it’ll be looking good as new in no time!” She huffs with enthusiasm in her voice. Looking around the store, it’s really old and dusty. Korra’s a hard worker and she’s spent the last two years traveling the world to get her dream, this isn’t enough to lose her motivation. She’s certain that she’ll be able to turn this place into a beautiful shop before anyone can even say otherwise. 

 

“I admire your enthusiasm girl, it’s been a long time since I’ve had that kind of energy…” his voice trails off and his face goes blank as if he gets lost in his thoughts. He shakes his head and looks back up to Korra, “I’m dreadfully sorry, my name is Haru.” 

 

“It’s no problem, I’m Korra. Pleasure to meet you, Haru.” Korra says with a smile.

 

Haru smiles and turns around and holds his hands out, gesturing to the rest of the shop, “either way, this is the condition of the shop, and I don’t think it’s really appropriate for me to charge as much as I initially asked for this, so how about around five thousand Yuans for it and it’s all yours?” He turns back around to face Korra at the end of his offer and holds out his hand for Korra to shake.

 

Korra’s face lights up with amazement, she rushes forward and picks Haru up in massive hug, “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! This is amazing! Yes I’ll take it for five thousand, thank you ever so much! That’s really generous of you Haru, thank you!” Korra puts Haru down and he looks up at her with a twinkle in his eyes and a kind smile on his face. 

 

“Then it’s settled dear, five thousand and the place is yours!” Korra drops her bag on the floor and fishes out her checkbook, she scribbles down the price and her signature and looks up to see Haru stand on a stool behind the counter reaching up to something. Korra takes the check and goes over to him to see what he’s doing. He eventually reaches a lock box and he brings it down, giving it to Korra as well as the key he used to get into the shop.

 

“This is the business ledger that I used when I had this shop open, there are also all the spare keys in there for this place and the room upstairs and here is the key I used to get in. It’s all yours now, Korra. Good luck with your business.” With that, Korra gives him the check and he leaves the shop. This leaves Korra over the moon now that her dreams are within her grasp. She runs upstairs with Naga in hot pursuit. She opens the door to the room to find a simple room with a nice bed in one corner, a small en suite bathroom in another, a desk and a couple of windows one above the bed and one above the desk. This is the best day of Korra’s life and she quickly jumps on the bed with Naga and they roll around, having a friendly play fight with happiness for hours. Eventually, Korra falls asleep in her new house. 

 

**December 172 AG**

 

It’s almost been a year since Korra bought this shop, but finally she’s finished the renovations, upgrades and aesthetic touch ups. Korra climbs down from her ladder to see Naga waiting at the bottom. She looks up to her newly painted shop sign and can’t help but puff out her chest with pride and her emblem of the four elements all mixing into one painting in the four corners of a rectangle and ‘Flowers for occasions’ writing in delicate flowing handwriting in the middle of the white rectangle in blue letters. Over the past years, she’s gotten into contact with the people she met on her travels across the world and she’s arranged for a massive shipment of flowers, from all the people she spoke to, to come today. She’s got her stands and pots and displays all prepared for the arrival of the flowers and she can’t wait for her efforts to flower.

 

Her desire and dream for a shop that has flowers for all occasions was born out of the desperate lack of flowers in her home. Whenever there was any kind of occasions, they’d have to import flowers from across the world unless of course, someone gave birth to a boy in which case, blue flowers of all varieties were in plentiful supply. Now she’s finally ready to open her shop in the middle of Republic City, where she’ll be able to do what her shop's name implies, sell flowers for occasions, but this time, any occasion. Smiling to herself, she takes her ladder down and heads inside to wait for the delivery. 

 

It’s four in the afternoon when the small convoy of trucks arrive and deliver the flowers, and it takes her a good three hours to unload and set up the displays what not. Korra hasn’t stopped smiling the whole day and Naga’s higher than Harmony tower with all the new smells that she’s being assaulted with. Korra looks at the time and resigns herself to having to open tomorrow, she goes to the door and locks it before heading upstairs to her new and improved and also, slightly expanded room. Naga jumps on the dog bed at the foot of Korra’s new king size bed. Korra strips off her clothes and lays in her bed with a dreamy smile on her face.

 

Korra wakes the next day and eagerly opens up the shop before setting down and waiting for her life to truly begin. Within half an hour, the first customer walks and she’s in awe at the amount and variety of flowers Korra has. She buys a large bunch of yellow, orange, and red Calendula flowers before paying Korra a nice tip and thanking her for the amazing shop. She promises to go and tell all her friends and clients about this place because it’s too amazing and useful.

 

She leaves Korra sitting on her stool behind the counter with a massive grin on her face and the largest sense of satisfaction anyone on the planet could ever have had. This is exactly the kind of thing Korra wanted to do, and that was exactly the kind of reaction she was hoping to get.

 

**July 173 AG**

 

It’s been seven months since Korra officially opened and business is amazing, and it didn’t take long before her shop becomes the must for ‘place to buy flowers, for any occasions’ in Republic City. Korra’s even had word from some of her suppliers and parents that her name and shop have spread past the borders of Republic City. Korra couldn’t be happier, she’s got all the friends she could ever need in Naga, her financially standing is great, and she gets to see lots of happy customers each day! What could be better? Well having a significant other would be nice, it certainly gets her parents off her back, but at the moment Korra’s single and can’t be arsed to mingle, so she stays put with her life of flower selling.

 

It was just before eight on a Friday evening and Korra’s walking around the counter to go to the door and close it. As she walks to put the close sign, the door opens and in stepped probably, the most beautiful women Korra’s ever seen. She’s tall with long flowing raven locks, she has a pale complexion and the most stunning harlequin green eyes. She’s dressed in a grey jacket with the cuffs turned up and the large collar pulled down, each revealing a deep red colour inner lining that matches beautifully with her skin and eyes. She has a deeper red skirt on that goes down to her knees and red tights, all topped on with black boots that come up to the top of her calves. _She’s beautiful and stunning..._ and Korra is staring.

 

Shaking her head with a light blush covering her cheeks, Korra averts her gaze and hopes to everything above that whoever this was didn’t notice her openly gawking. When Korra turns back to her, there’s a small smirk adorning her deep red lips. Korra’s busted. 

 

“I- I… I’m sorry, there's no real excuse, you're just really beautiful, I’m sorry for staring, it was rude,” Korra manages to force out despite the growing heat in her cheeks. 

 

“Well thank you for the compliment, for what it’s worth I appreciate them. But unfortunately, I’m not here on much of a happy note, I hear this is the best place to get flowers?” Korra nods with a slightly confused expression. The woman continues on talking, “Well I need some for a grave I need to pay respects to, what would you suggest?”

 

Korra’s face saddens at the revelation that whoever this woman is, she’s lost someone. Korra thinks a little before asking, “Where were they from? Or what was the place they most associated with?” 

 

The woman's face scrunches up a little in thought before it smoothes out with looks of happiness, “She was from the Earth Kingdom but spent most of her childhood in the Fire Nation. I think she liked it there the most.” 

 

Korra nods her head and her brows furrow in thought. She leads the woman through the store picking out a couple of different flowers from the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. As she gets to the back of the shop where the most delicate and precious flowers are, she finds the piece maker and the Fire Lilies. These flowers have both the colours of fire and earth and can symbolize many different things, right now though, they symbolize the merging of two nations. Korra picks a few of them up and leads the woman back down the aisles, picking up more of the flowers she did on the way there. 

Once she makes it to the front of the shop she has quite a large bunch of flowers, Korra explains each one’s significance, where they came from and what they mean. She arranges them into an intricate bouquet and offers them to the woman. She looks at the finished product and smiles sweetly while some tears fall from her eyes. Korra smiles and puts them down and makes her way around the counter and wraps her arms around the woman who gratefully accepts her embrace. 

 

A short while of hugging and slow, quiet sobs later, the woman pulls back and looks at Korra with a grateful smile and says in a quiet voice, “Thank you, these are beautiful and perfect. They remind me of her. Thank you for everything, miss.” 

 

Korra smiles and waves her hands in dismissal, “It’s no problem honestly, I’m glad I could help you with this matter, losing someone's really hard and I’m sorry that it’s happened. If my flowers can help in anyway then I’m very happy to be able to do that. And for the future, if you come back, my name’s Korra.” 

 

The woman smiles at Korra and picks up the flowers, “Thank you either way, and my name’s Asami. It’s been a pleasure being here, Korra. How much are these?” 

 

“Nothing, the main purpose of these is to help people and whatever occasion they’re going to, I can see you care for who ever it was, a lot. It wouldn't feel right to charge you for these. They’re free for you.” 

 

Asami smiles and a couple more tears escape her eyes. “Thank you Korra, thank you.” Asami bows her head slightly before leaving and getting her car that’s parked on the curb. That night, as inappropriate as it is, Asami was invading more than one of Korra’s dreams.

 

**February 174 AG**

 

Over the past six months, Asami’s come into Korra’s shop every Friday at more or less eight in the evening. She always gets the same flowers and she and Korra talk frequently. Despite their relatively short interactions, they often spend about an hour standing in Korra’s shop, talking about things. They’ve become really close friends in these past months and recently, Korra’s taken to actually leaving her shop and going out to places, more often than not, to get coffee with Asami at lunch to talk. All other forms of social interaction are still rarer than aliens for Korra so all things considered, Asami’s been a really good influence on Korra. 

 

It’s now Wednesday, the 13th of February and Korra’s just as happy as any other day, and it only gets better when she gets a surprise visit from Asami just after lunch. As the door opens, the little bell that Korra installed a little while ago rings and she looks up to see Asami looking at her with a bright smile.

 

“Hey Kor! Busy today?” Asami asks with a cheerful tone. With a spring in her step, she walks over to Korra and pulls her into a hug across the counter.

 

“Yeah, very. There's been a lot of people coming in to buy last minute flowers for Valentine's Day, in all honesty, I can’t believe it’s actually this quiet,” Korra says with skepticism written on her face, “where are they all hiding, I’ve been having troubles keeping off the thoughts that the lot of ’em are probably too busy with lovemakin’ or something.”

 

Asami laughs a sweet, honest laugh and it’s music to Korra’s ears. “Speaking of… you wouldn’t be able to fix me up some, would you? I’ve been busy recently thinking about it and I’m just gonna go for it.” 

 

At this, Korra’s face and heart drop, granted she’s never said anything to Asami about her growing emotions, but despite that, hearing Asami asking for flowers to give to someone else for Valentine's Day, cuts Korra deep. Korra swallows the lump that formed in her throat and stands up, nodding her head. “So, errr… what do they like? Colour wise?” She only just manages to get this out, trying her hardest, not to crack her voice.

 

Asami frowns in concentration, “I’ll admit, I don’t really know. They’re always surrounded with a lot of colours… Though if I had to guess on her favorite, I’d probably say blue, but like a deep royal blue.”

 

Korra nods her head, all her happiness from earlier completely drained as she leads Asami through the aisles. Korra does still put her all into finding the flowers, because despite how much it hurts to hear that Asami’s going to ask someone to be her Valentine, Asami is still her best friend and she’ll be damned if she doesn’t get her the best flowers possible.

 

Roughly ten minutes later, Korra’s got enough of the most beautiful and lush flowers Asami’s ever seen. They walk back to the front of the shop and Korra carefully wraps them all up into a delicately arranged bouquet. She ties a long silk ribbon around the stems and takes a deep breath and puts on the best fake smile she can muster before looking back up into Asami’s eyes. She hands over the flowers and they say their goodbyes.

 

When Korra thinks Asami’s gone, she lets it all out. Some tears start forming on her eyes and she leans over her desk and folds her arms in a cross, burying her head in them and weeping quietly. 

 

Little does she know, Asami’s watching from across the streets. And while it pains Asami to see Korra cry and hurt like this, Asami can’t wait for tomorrow. She turns and walks down the street to make reservations at Kwong’s cuisine for her and Korra.

 

**The next day**

 

Korra wakes and opens up shop like any other day, though she can’t keep up her usual ‘service with a smile’ attitude. The day drags and it only gets worse every time someone asks ‘what’s wrong?’ Because she isn’t as happy as she usually is. It only serves as a saddening reminder as to Asami’s request last night. 

 

Eventually, it comes round to closing time and and Korra gets up and pets Naga. She walks over to the door and flips the sign around so it shows ‘Sorry! We’re closed’. Korra takes her keys out and locks up before heading to the back of the shop and up the stairs to her room. She really doesn’t feel like anything else other than crying today.

 

Half way up the stairs, Naga stops and turns back down the stairs. Korra looks down at Naga as she makes her way back downstairs. Confused as to what Naga can hear, Korra follows her. When Naga reaches the bottom of the steps she bolts to the front door barking all the way. Korra struggles to keep up but when she reaches the front door, she stops and stares. 

 

Asami’s standing there behind the door in beautiful red flowing dress with gold bracelets on and the bouquet of flowers from yesterday in her hands. Korra reaches into her pocket and takes out her keys and unlocks the door to let Asami in. 

 

As the door opens, Asami steps in, and she reaches down and pets Naga before turning to Korra with a wide, almost apologetic smile on her face. Korra’s now worried that whoever it was that Asami was going to give the flowers to has turned her down. Korra’s now determined to help Asami through this in anyway she can. 

 

Korra’s expression softens from shock to sadness and sympathy as she reaches out and pulls Asami into a hug. “I’m sorry Asami, I really am. Whoever it was doesn’t know what they’re missing on, I’m sorry that it didn’t work out,” Korra says in a quiet voice as she rubs soothing circles on Asami’s back.

 

Asami starts laughing, she pushes away from Korra’s embrace and looks at her in the eyes and says, “You really think that’s why I’m here? Korra, I’m here because I want you to be my Valentine. We’ve become such amazing friends since we met those months ago and I’d be lying if I say I didn’t want to try for something more. I really like you, Korra.” Asami holds out the flowers she bought yesterday, “ Would you do me the honour of being my Valentine and going on a date with me to Kwong’s cuisine?” 

 

Korra’s shocked, this isn’t at all what she was expecting. As it processes in her head, her face breaks out into a massive grin and she grabs the flowers out of Asami’s hands and launches herself at her. She wraps her arms around Asami’s neck and pulls her in for crushing kiss. Asami stiffens at the ninja kiss, but instantly relaxes into it as she realises what’s happening.

 

Korra breaks off the kiss fast however, as she comes to realise what she’s doing. Her dark cheeks burn red with embarrassment, “I-I... I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that, I’m sor-” She’s silenced off by Asami putting a finger on her lips. Asami smiles and when she’s certain that Korra’s apologetic ramblings are cut off, she slides her hand round to cup Korra’s cheek and she places her other hand on Korra’s waist. She gently pulls Korra in again, and ever so slowly their lips touch again. Their eyes close and Asami opens her lips slightly to run her tongue alongs Korra’s, she gets the hint and opens as well. Their tongues mold together as both moan into the passionate kiss. 

 

After a short while, they break apart slightly, keeping their eyes closed and panting lightly. “Yes, being your valentine sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Worth the massively oversized backstory? 
> 
> Thoughts on it? Kudos?


End file.
